The End of Silence
by Gosenshii
Summary: Zutara. They're looking for his mother, but what they'll discover along the way is simply destiny. Their journey told through a set of  mini  drabble-ish writings.
1. Silence :: Tangled

**Author:** Gosenshii / fade_in2_dreamslj

**Title:** The End of Silence  
**Fandom:** Zutara  
**Summary:** They're looking for his mother, but what they'll discover along the way is simply destiny.

Their journey told through a set of mini drabble-ish writings.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~

**01-Silence**

There's no need for questions or for her to read the scroll his extended hand offers. All it takes is a single look at him and she knows.  
But he's trying not to show it; desperately trying to hide the overwhelming hope that's already surging through him, fueling that inner blaze that will surely drive him to the ends of the world once again if needed be.

And then those golden orbs are looking at her; pleading, hopeful, _vulnerable_, and Katara knows she'll be with him until the very end. It scares her more than he'll ever know, but she keeps her fears to herself and pulls him into her arms instead.

They leave as the Fire Nation capital is deep in slumber, two drifting shadows lead by moonlight with a single thought in mind: _Please, let it be her, let it be her…._  
**  
****{Interlude} Tangled**  
Sometimes his eyes linger on her longer than they should, the strings of fate tangling around lingering feelings the young Fire Lord thought were long ago buried and forgotten.


	2. Rain

**Sorry about the long wait, but I´m in the middle of moving and my laptop is officially dead T_T I´ll try my best to update soon!  
**

* * *

**02. Rain**

The promise of rain awakens her; a strange ache in her bones and a pull in her veins that tells her a storm is fast approaching. Cool, deep-blue eyes finally open; the call of her element far too strong to be ignored.

Bare feet make their way to the mouth of the cave, where storm clouds have begun to gather and reckless winds to dance.

Something within her grows-something vibrant, powerful, ethereal- and her blood hums with the anticipation of what´s to come.

When the first few raindrops finally fall it´s as if her every sense, her entire being down to her very last pore, has come alive for the first time. Her eyes are wide open but she can no longer see. All she can do is feel and give in to her instincts as her body begins to move-to dance.

And that´s how he finds her. Dancing.

Her hands bend and mold the water beneath her fingertips, (rising, falling; surrounding her, abandoning her), while her feet perform the steps of a dance that´s as old as the Moon Spirit itself.

To him, she has never been more beautiful.

*** to be continued...***

* * *

**+Comments** are love, love love...  
**+Also,** endless thanks to my beta **bluemagiceye59** who is a true waterbender at heart. {ILU!3}


	3. The Things We Missed ::Interlude::

**{Interlude} The Things We Missed.**

**

* * *

**

"You missed it, didn't you?"

_I missed spending time with you_

"Missed what?"

"This. Traveling"

She nods, smiling at him before returning her gaze to the clear blue sky above.

"Yes, I missed it. More than I realized." She takes another sip of her Jasmine tea, letting out a content breath. "Did you?"

"I missed the freedom." _And I missed_ _you._


	4. And so we lay here in the Dark

**04. **And so we lay here in the dark**.**

The floor is cold against her cheek but she doesn't mind; she can see him best lying like this. He pretends to sleep and she lets him, content just to watch the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

And yet the unspoken words hang in the air around them, like calmness before a storm, and even though she has long ago learned to speak through silence, she can only hope that he has learned to listen.

_And so we lay here in the dark; close enough for comfort but nowhere near enough for touch. _

Oh, but it's only love.

* * *

I'm alive! & I know these drabbles are tiny (I actually made it to the 100word mark this time!), but I promise you there are 2 1/2 more coming your way soon^_^

Feedback will forever be appreciated~writing helps me not forget my english and your comments help me get better so...  
do comment if you plz (pretty please?) ^_^;;


	5. memory

**05. memory**

* * *

There are times when he still doubts himself, when he questions his ideals and decisions not only as a king, but as a man.

The reconstruction of an entire nation, not to mention the rest of the world, was not done so without making a man doubt. At times he still felt like that lost and tormented exiled prince.

Like a child that's been thrown into the world far too soon and has been burdened to carry the blame of the entire world on his young, weary shoulders. But she waltzes into his thoughts and he remembers.

He remembers hope in the form of bright blue eyes; forgiveness in the vivid memory of her tender touch over his scar. He remembers kindness in the light of her soft smile, and trust in the comforting silence of her presence.

If she had been able to forgive him, to heal him so thoroughly in so many ways, then perhaps he could dare to believe everything was possible in the world.


	6. The swift messenger

**06. The swift messenger.**

* * *

She sees the royal dragon-hawk before he does; holds her breath as the graceful creature glides low through the marketplace, golden wings catching the sun's dying rays before finally coming to rest effortlessly on its master's shoulder.

It nips at the firebender's ear in affection, and a small smile graces the Fire Lord's lips. "Fujin!"

The swift messenger is quickly rewarded with a generous piece of bread from his master, while the waterbender girl gently ruffles his beautiful feathers. The dragon-hawk coos in gratitude, giving each bender a quick nip on the hand before extending its right leg, delivering the tiny scroll entrusted to him at last. Zuko rapidly unties the scroll, taking notice of the white lotus seal before quickly hiding it inside his traveling cloak.

He turns to look at her, golden eyes dancing with excitement.

"Let's hurry back to camp. It's from uncle."


End file.
